Nuevos Amantes
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Un crossover romántico entre Peter Parker y Dinah Lance. Two Shot. Peter/Dinah. Mención de Peter/Gwen/MJ y Dinah/Oliver. COMPLETADO.
1. Curando Viejas Heridas

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Hola a todos los lectores de fanfiction, sean bienvenidos a otro de mis trabajos. En esta ocasión, será un crossover entre Spider-Man y Justice League protagonizado por Peter Parker y Dinah Lance.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Disclaimer: <strong>_**Spider-Man y demás personajes le pertenecen a Marvel Comics y a Disney. Los personajes de DC comics tampoco me pertenecen ya que esto solamente lo hago por puro placer que tengo en escribir así que ya saben, el que avisa no traiciona.**_

* * *

><p>"<strong><span>Curando Viejas Heridas<span>"**

**#01**

* * *

><p>Spider-Man x Justice League<p>

Crossover

By Spidey_Legend

* * *

><p><em>Creado: 1407/2013._

_Finalizado: 18/08/2013._

_Editado: 06/07/2014._

_Corregido: 26/07/2015._

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>inah Lance, también conocida como la heroína Black Canary se levantó temprano esa mañana.

Una mañana que probaría ser una de las más importantes de su vida.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos solo era una mañana más.

La noche anterior había sido maravillosa en compañía de su actual pareja. Otro superhéroe. Como ella y como sus ex.

Su novio es mundialmente conocido como Spider-Man. La identidad de Peter Parker está solo reservada para las personas más especiales en su vida y ella tenía la suerte de ser una de ellas.

Dinah recordaba claramente como había comenzado su relación que los haría llevar a un paso más íntimo.

Todo esto y con una enorme sonrisa mientras se dirigía al baño para ducharse.

Peter seguía profundamente dormido. Luego lo despertaría.

La primera vez que se encontraron fue cuando ella tuvo que ir a Nueva York. Estaba con las Birds of Prey en esos momentos y Oracle la había enviado a perseguir a un criminal llamado Mysterio.

Dinah y Barbara habían concluido que era raro ya que Quentin Beck solía operar en Nueva York y casi siempre detenido por Spider-Man. Por lo tanto, Dinah fue hasta allí y siguió a Mysterio.

No fue difícil atraparlo ya que Beck era solo teatro pero allí, la rubia conoció a Spider-Man y entre ambos consiguieron detener al criminal para luego tener que escapar a prisas cuando la policía comenzó a dispararles sin pudor.

Al día siguiente, Dinah y Spidey aparecieron en la primera plana del Bugle. Spider-Man como el gran criminal que se disputaba un botín con Mysterio. La misteriosa Black Canary de Gotham como cómplice o en el mejor de los casos con el cerebro lavado.

Dinah se enfureció pero Spider-Man solo sonrió. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a ello y por eso le explicó. A Dinah le pareció injusto pero aceptó que a veces no se podía ganar siempre. De hecho, sabía que no todos en Gotham aceptaban a los héroes. Incluso escuchó rumores de gente que criticaba a Superman y al Capitán Ameríca.

Un verdadero disparate.

Canary se sorprendió cuando Spider-Man la invitó a patrullar juntos durante el día. Dinah ya había informado a Barbara de la aprehensión de Mysterio y no tenía ganas de regresar tan pronto.

Fue uno de los días más divertidos de su vida. A pesar de detener ladrones y otros criminales menores, no pudo evitar el sentirse cómoda junto a Spider-Man. A diferencia de Flash, algunos de los chistes de Spidey mientras peleaban si la hicieron reir.

Lo último que hizo Dinah ese día en Nueva York fue sugerirle a Spider-Man entrenamiento en artes marciales. La rubia heroína pudo advertirle enseguida acerca de la improvisación de su estilo de pelea. Podía darle problemas y eso lo dijo.

Peter, a su vez, respondió diciéndole acerca de su sentido arácnido y que nunca antes había aprendido nada de ello. Dinah se puso seria y le dijo que eso podía costarle caro alguna vez si por ejemplo perdía sus poderes en medio de una pelea o ante una emergencia.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Spider-Man se quedó completamente callado. Incluso tardó en reaccionar cuando Dinah se le acercó, levantó un poco su máscara y lo besó en los labios suavemente.

Luego, simplemente se la devolvió a su lugar, lo saludó con una risita cómplice y se marchó.

No se sabe cuanto tiempo exacto pasó hasta que Peter reaccionó pero un enorme sonrojo podía verse al poco tiempo. Luego también se marcharía rumbo a su casa ya que en la mañana siguiente tenía clases en la Universidad y necesitaba descansar.

Esa fue la última vez que se vieron en mucho tiempo. Cada uno partió por su lado.

Peter Parker siguió su vida en Nueva York y se comprometería con Gwen Stacy hasta que en el día de su misma boda, la vida de la muchacha sería truncada por la aparición del Duende Verde quien bajo la máscara no era nada más ni nada menos que su mejor amigo Harry Osborn quien desbordaba de celos porque Peter se casaba con Gwen y porque además como Spider-Man arruinaba la oportunidad del Duende de convertirse en el amo del crimen y así impresionar a su padre.

En definitiva. Esa jornada culminó con la muerte tanto de Harry como de Gwen. Fue el peor día de su vida junto con las muertes de sus padres cuando niño y la de su tío Ben en la adolescencia.

En tanto, Dinah Lance también estuvo a punto de casarse. Su prometido era el millonario Oliver Queen, también conocido como Green Arrow. La boda entre ambos se truncó cuando la noche anterior, Oliver rompió su promesa y se fue a recorrer las carreteras de los Estados Unidos junto a su amigo Hal Jordan quien también hizo lo mismo con su respectiva prometida Carol Ferris.

Dinah quedó totalmente furiosa pero logró calmarse gracias a sus amigos y al buen consejo de Alfred, el mayordomo de Batman.

Dinah actuó durante un tiempo más en los Birds pero sentía que cada vez pertenecía menos a ese lugar y una misma tarde reunió a todo el equipo y les informó que se iría de Gotham por un tiempo.

Barbara y Helena comprendieron la situación de la muchacha y la dejaron partir. Dinah las saludó por última vez y se marchó. No se molestó en esperar a Batman. No tenía ganas de hacerlo.

En cuanto a las Birds of Prey, Barbara encontró en Zinda Blake el reemplazo perfecto de Dinah. Black Canary no conocía mucho sobre Lady Blackhawk pero un día regresaría a Gotham y la desafiaría.

En Nueva York, Black Canary no tardó mucho en encontrarse con un nuevo equipo de héroes. En esta ocasión fueron Misty Knight y Colleen Wing. Misty era una ex policía y Colleen una artista marcial. Ambas formaban el equipo Knightwing que le recordaban mucho a las Birds of Prey.

En un principio, no estaba muy interesada pero terminó aceptando la oferta cuando el tercer miembro del equipo, Iron Fist le dijo que necesitaban su ayuda para asistir a Spider-Man a detener un grupo peligroso de ninjas llamado The Hand.

Cuando Danny Rand, Iron Fist, el tercer miembro del equipo y además el novio de Misty mencionó al héroe arácnido, Dinah recordó el encuentro que habían tenido y sonrió. Pensó que sería una excelente oportunidad para reencontrarse y tal vez charlar un rato.

Finalmente ocurrió y los buenos ganaron. Aunque los malos escaparon y cada uno volvió a lo suyo. Dinah aceptó unirse al equipo. Spidey no lo hizo pero Canary lo convenció de reunirse para charlar por los viejos tiempos.

A partir de allí, su relación fue como simbiótica. Spider-Man y Black Canary se los podía ver luchando juntos y siendo terriblemente efectivos para los criminales.

'La Araña y el Canario atacan de nuevo' solía ser el titular del Bugle pero a estas alturas a ninguno de los dos les importaba mucho.

Sin embargo hubo algo que a Dinah le molestó y fue la intervención de Felicia Hardy. Felicia era conocida como Black Cat. Hábil ladrona, aprendiz de otra ladrona Selina Kyle. No tenía ganas de recordar a Selina pero lo que más le molestó de Black cat fue su relación con Spidey.

Incluso llegó a besarlo en su presencia. Esa perra pensaba una y otra vez. El hecho que llamase perra a una ladrona relacionado con gatos no tenía nada que ver.

Por suerte para ella, Spider-Man la rechazó y Felicia se retiró en silencio pero con promesa de no rendirse.

Dinah se molestó con el arácnido durante unos días y él parecía no reaccionar en el por qué así que directamente fue al grano lo besó apasionadamente en los labios.

Lo más increíble de todo fue que lo hizo luego de que derrotasen juntos uno de los grandes planes del Doctor Octopus y enfrente de mucha gente, incluyendo periodistas y fotógrafos que gracias a los dos héroes tuvieron una de las primeras planas más vendidas en mucho tiempo.

Peter Parker se sorprendió ante las acciones de Dinah pero le devolvió el beso de la misma manera. No iba a negar que él tuviera algunos sentimientos por su compañera y además tenía las características que encontraba atractivo en una mujer.

Fuerte. Inteligente. Hermosa y sobretodo segura de si misma.

Tras el beso sintieron algo raro en sus pechos. Una especie de fuero interior que necesitaban resolver. Ante el griterio de la gente que los alentaba, ambos héroes partieron a un lugar tranquilo donde podrían hablar con franqueza y sin ser interrumpidos.

Dinah invitó a Peter a su departamento y allí por fin comenzaron revelarse sus identidades.

Conversaron sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría en el mundo.

Se contaron buenas y malas experiencias.

Era tranquilizador encontrar alguien que te entendiese justo por lo que estabas pasando

Poco a poco se acercaron nuevamente y volviéndose a besar en forma apasionada.

Dieron un paso más y compartieron toda esa noche una expresión de amor pocas veces vista.

La felicidad que desbordaba en esos dos seres hacía valer la pena. Realmente.

A partir de allí, siempre estaban juntos. Tanto como civiles como héroes.

Las personas alrededor de ellos podían notar el cambio de ánimo en ellos y se alegraban.

Lo bueno del amor era justamente eso. Para Dinah no había nada mejor que ese momento.

Pasaron los meses y seguían juntos. Canary en ocasiones pensaba en dar el siguiente paso junto a su compañero pero a menudo se reprimía al recordar la experiencia anterior de Peter junto a Gwen.

Sin embargo el gran día llegaría y ella no se había dado cuenta todavía. Todo comenzó cuando Peter la invitó a comer a un restaurante elegante que con mucho esfuerzo había ahorrado para pagarlo.

Comieron tranquilos y realmente estaba bueno.

Luego lo vio.

No lo podía creer.

Con complicidad de los empleados y la alegría de los presentes, Peter se arrodilló frente a ella y lo dijo. La gran frase que toda mujer esperaba escuchar en su vida.

"_Dinah Lance, te casarías conmigo"._ Ella lo vio de rodillas esperanzado. La gente que escuchó miraba con expectativa y ella se tomó solo unos segundos que le parecieron una eternidad.

Finalmente sonrió. Nada mejor que esto podía pasarle y contestó. _"Si, acepto"_.

Tras un estallido de aplausos ambos prometidos se pusieron de pie y se acercaron para besarse mientras el júbilo y la algarabía de los presentes se hacían notar.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*No se olviden de leer el siguiente capítulo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Saludos, Spidey_Legend.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	2. Una Segunda Oportunidad

.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hola a todos los lectores de fanfiction, sean bienvenidos a otro de mis trabajos. En esta ocasión, será un crossover entre Spider-Man y Justice League protagonizado por Peter Parker y Dinah Lance.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Disclaimer: <strong>_**Spider-Man y demás personajes le pertenecen a Marvel Comics y a Disney. Los personajes de DC comics tampoco me pertenecen ya que esto solamente lo hago por puro placer que tengo en escribir así que ya saben, el que avisa no traiciona.**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Un Segunda Oportunidad"<strong>

**#02**

* * *

><p>Spider-Man x Justice League<p>

Crossover

By Spidey_Legend

* * *

><p><em>Creado: 2507/2015._

_Finalizado: 26/07/2015._

_Editado: 26/07/2015._

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>eter Parker estuvo reacio al contar lo que le había sucedido. Después de todo, se encontraba en una dimensión extraña frente a personas que nunca había visto antes y en una cama contigua se encontraba su peor enemigo.

Norman Osborn. El Duende Verde. El monstruo con dos personalidades que había asesinado a la mujer que amaba.

Si tan solo le hubiese hecho caso a Madame Web.

Ahora era tarde y aunque había logrado verla en esa especie de travesía extrasensorial, no era suficiente. La culpa lo carcomía. Aunque había algo en que ella tenía razón.

Tenía que continuar. Debía seguir siendo Spider-Man. Su responsabilidad hacia lo correcto no había finalizado. Aún en otro mundo, su gran poder se debía a una gran responsabilidad.

Además, se dio cuenta que su sentido arácnido no le reportaba peligro. ¿Podía confiar en esas personas? La pareja de doctores que obviamente le atendió tanto a él como a Norman se veían algo consternados por la situación. Seguro más que sorprendidos por el vórtice de la máquina de Ohnn.

La mujer con apariencia voluptuosa y que de acuerdo a su vestimenta parecía ser la jefa, tenía un no sé qué. Muy segura de si misma. Algo le decía que no era prudente enojarla.

La muchacha pelirroja a su lado, tenía toda la pinta de asistente y de ser un manojo de nervios. Algo en sus ojos le decía que ansiaba conocer lo que tenía que decir.

En fin, al no tener muchas opciones, se decidió por hablar. Claro que ocultaría su identidad como héroe y que tenía poderes. No tenía la menor idea de este mundo y como funcionaba.

Así que Peter se decidió por una versión algo distorsionada pero simple de los hechos. Lo justo y necesario para que comprendieran lo que había pasado.

Peter les dijo acerca del proyecto del doctor Ohnn.

Les habló sobre el Kingpin y el chantaje luego de que este obtuviera poderes.

Les habló acerca de un héroe llamado Spider-Man que trató de detenerlo.

Peter podía ver como se adaptaban a la historia que contaba. Mezcla de incredulidad y asombro pero no totalmente extrañados cuando habló de superhéroes y supervillanos. ¿Acaso este mundo se manejaba de la misma manera?

Luego Peter les habló de como un científico loco llamado Norman Osborn y su alter ego del Duende Verde recompuso la máquina y lo atacó en venganza a través de su novia.

Karen, entonces percibió algo. _"Si es como dices, ¿por qué te atacó a ti y no a Spider-Man quien según vos, es su peor enemigo?_

Peter sabía que tenía que ser rápido. _"Norman Osborn es un enfermo. Me culpa de haberle robado la novia a su hijo y por eso me atacó y la asesinó a ella. Yo simplemente lo ataqué por sorpresa cuando trataba de escaparse a través de un portal de vórtice y ambos terminamos atrapados en esta dimensión"._

Karen comprendió en ese instante que el otro paciente era un enemigo.

"_Terri, trae rápido las medidas especiales y espósalo de pies y manos a la cama. Si se despierta, tal como dice Peter aquí presente, podemos correr peligro"._

"_Entendido jefa, voy corriendo"._

Peter siguió su relato de que luego de caer en el portal, todo se volvió negro.

"_Bien. Supongo que eso es todo, ¿no?"._

Peter asintió afirmativamente.

"_¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Crees que puedes levantarte?"._

"_Creo que si. Aunque me siento cansado"._

"_No te preocupes. Duerme aquí esta noche y nosotros nos encargaremos de todo"._

"_Gracias pero deberían tomar más preocupaciones con mi compañero de habitación. Él es realmente peligroso"._

"_No te preocupes. En Starr Labs sabemos como cuidarnos"._

Karen le sonrió cálidamente y Peter por una extraña razón se sintió bien. Como seguro. Una calidez que no había sentido hasta que conoció a Mary Jane.

* * *

><p>A la semana, Norman Osborn fue enviado al Asilo Arkham junto a los otros maniáticos y Peter fue puesto al cuidado de Dinah Lance, mejor conocida como la heroína Black Canary.<p>

Con el correr de los meses, Peter tenía que reportarse con Karen por alguna novedad pero desafortunadamente aún no habían podido encontrar la manera para que regrese a su mundo.

Mientras tanto Peter recibió ayuda de Batman y se forjó una identidad para poder vivir en su nuevo mundo, aunque fiel a su estilo, el héroe de Gotham City tomó sus recaudos.

Peter solía juntarse con Dinah para sus actividades heroícas y también en su tiempo libre.

Ella lo ayudó bastante a sobrepasar la angustia de la pérdida de su amor.

Sin embargo, siempre iba a tener un deje de tristeza en su corazón.

* * *

><p>Un día, Peter se la encontró en su departamento pero estaba distinta.<p>

"_¿Dinah, qué sucede?"._

Ella no dijo nada. Solo se limitaba a mirar por la ventana.

Peter se acercó cautelosamente.

No tenía idea de lo que pasaba en la mente de la muchacha.

"_Sé que aún estás herido y la extrañas pero ya no puedo evitarlo"._

Las palabras de Dinah le sorprendieron.

"_No entiendo a que te refieres"_

Dinah simplemente sonrió algo melancólica antes de responder.

"_Me gustas. Me gustas un montón. Sé que no sientes lo mismo, pero tenía que decírtelo"._

Unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus bellos ojos y recorrían sus mejillas a medida que lo miraba.

Peter estaba algo sorprendido al escuchar la confesión.

Dinah era hermosa.

Era autosuficiente.

Inteligente.

Audaz.

Aunque sobretodo una excelente compañera que lo ayudó en el momento más difícil de su vida y ciertamente sentía un nivel de atracción hacia ella aunque parte de él temía decirle algo para que no piense que quería aprovecharse.

"_También me gustas Dinah. No al mismo nivel que tú te sientes ahora. Aunque enamorarse de ti es algo maravilloso que le puede suceder a cualquiera y estoy dispuesto a ello"._

Tras aquellas palabras no hubo necesidad de más.

Ambos rostros se acercaron y sus labios se encontraron para darse el beso más apasionado de sus vidas.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Saludos, Spidey_Legend.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>


End file.
